


Not Bad People

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi left after Dom said he didn't want to speak to Nate. This is where Nate and Kensi ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad People

Kensi's living room was quiet and deserted at this time of night, the only evidence of any recent human occupation being the empty Chinese takeout cartons scattered across the coffee table and the empty bottle of red wine sitting in the middle of them. There were no wine glasses to be seen however - that was because they were both in Kensi's bedroom on the two bedside cabinets. Kensi had long since forgotten about hers though - Nate had pushed such thoughts from her mind.

Wrapped up in the sheets together, her head on his chest, they talked quietly about the case that had just concluded, and when Kensi finished talking, Nate brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Suffice to say I'm kinda glad Dom didn't want to talk to me tonight," he told her with a smile, a sentiment that had Kensi smiling in response.

"He's going to be a good agent," she said, "Once Sam gets through with him. It's just tough right now...he's so green." She shook her head fondly. "I can't remember ever being that green."

"And what, now you're all tough and hardened?" Nate's tone was teasing but there was an underlying seriousness to it too, something that made Kensi's smile lessen slightly.

"Sometimes," she said quietly. "I mean, I was standing there, looking at a kid I'd just been talking to bleeding out on the floor, and Dom's there, looking so.... stricken... is the only word for it...and the only thing I can think of is that if I get any blood on these stupid shoes, Hetty is going to kill me." She laughed afterwards, Nate thought more out of some sense of embarrassment than amusement, and he found himself smiling too. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"That kind of thinking happens more often than you'd think," he told her, felt her relax into his shoulder as he did so. "And with Hetty? It's a damn good idea." Another giggle into his shoulder, and oh, how he loved that sound. "Besides, does it make me a bad person that when I was briefing you on your cover, all I could think about was seeing you in those shoes and nothing else?"

This time, the giggle was replaced by a snort of laughter. "I'm not asking Hetty if i can borrow them, if that's what you're leading up to," she informed him, and the visual made him smile, had him pulling her a little closer.

"You don't have to," he replied quietly, seriously. "You're enough for me, just the way you are." She propped herself up against his chest then, leaned in and kissed him, the kind of kiss that lasted and lasted before leading into something more.

The wine glasses stayed forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
